


Place Claims for Unshaken by the Darkness

by HereBeDragons



Series: Unshaken by the Darkness [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antiva City, Denerim, Ferelden, Gen, Gherlen's Pass, Highever, Jader, Kinloch Hold, Korcari Wilds, Lake Calenhad, Meta, Minrathous, Ostagar, Photographs, Rivain, Seheron, Thedas, West Hill, place claims, unshaken by the darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place Claims for the locations we visit in "Unshaken by the Darkness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highever

**Author's Note:**

> Place claims from Book One - The Teyrn's Lovely Daughter

_**** _

 

 

_**Highever** _

_Castle Highever has stood since the Divine Age, when it was not an independent bannorn, but merely an outpost of the growing Bannorn of Amaranthine, in the days before Amaranthine became an arling itself. The outpost of Highever was originally held by the Elstan family, cousins of the Howes. In the Age of Towers, however, Bann Conobar Elstan was murdered by his wife, Flemeth, thus ending the bloodline. Conobar’s captain of the guard, Sarim Cousland, took the lands and title._

_The Couslands declared their independence from Amaranthine, starting a war that lasted 30 years. When the dust settled, Highever was on its own, and in possession of half the land that had once been southwestern Amaranthine._

_Highever became a teyrnir during the Black Age, when Haelia Cousland gathered the lords together under her banner to drive the werewolves out of their lands, earning herself the title of teyrna almost as an afterthought._

_Today, Highever is one of only two remaining teyrnirs, making the Cousland family second in rank only to the king_.

~ From the Codex: “Highever” 

 

Highever Castle (exterior): [Conwy Castle](http://www.travelontop.ro/?p=566), Wales

 

Highever Castle (interior): Cardiff Castle, Wales

 [Highever Chapel](http://www.flickr.com/photos/funfilledgeorgie/4953797910/in/set-72157624868796494/)

 

[Great Hall](http://www.flickr.com/photos/29002067@N02/2914795773/in/photostream/)

 

 

[Dining Hall](http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/artists/176785283?view_mode=2)

 

[Highever](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/heretherebdragons/%20http://www.flickr.com/photos/42803244@N02/7998843812) [Library](http://www.flickr.com/photos/29002067@N02/2914790319/in/photostream/)

 

 

[ Master bedroom](http://www.peggysphotos.com/day-7-cardiff/)

 

Highever Town: [York](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rsvmille/4064383307/), U.K.

 

 

Birlinn (Rhianna and Fergus’ boat): [the Aileach](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-LWWLX7Qku3g/To1lKLwWBTI/AAAAAAAABXA/W45rpBncAFA/s1600/Aileach.jpg)

 

 


	2. Denerim

 

_When anyone in Ferelden speaks of "going to the city," they inevitably mean Denerim. There is no other place in the kingdom which rivals it: Not in size, population, wealth, or importance. It is the seat of the Theirin family, the capital of Ferelden, the largest seaport, and, by ancient tradition, the meeting place of the Landsmeet._

_As well, Denerim was the birthplace of Andraste. One of them, anyway, as several other sites claim to have been the prophet's early home, including Jader, in Orlais. The Chantry takes no stance on which site's claim is valid, but it is well known that Andraste was Fereldan by birth. When visiting the pilgrimage site in Denerim, it is inadvisable to mention Jader at all._

_The city rests at the foot of the Dragon's Peak, a solitary mountain scarred by ancient lava flows. During Andraste's lifetime, it reputedly filled the sky with a great column of black ash and sent burning rock raining down as far away as the Free Marches, but it is now considered extinct. Some believe it merely sleeps, and will again darken the sky with ash and fire when the last Fereldan king dies, but this is highly unlikely._

_\--From_ In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar _, by Brother Genitivi_

Denerim Market Square - [Bourbon-Lancy](http://alewisdotnet.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/p1000136.jpg), France

 

Denerim Cathedral - [St. Giles](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:St_Giles'_Cathedral,_Edinburgh.jpg) [Cathedral](http://seenbyjason.blogspot.com/2011/12/st-giles-cathedral.html), Edinburgh, U.K.

 

 

Abandoned Guard Tower - [Sibiu](http://modestine4.blogspot.com/2010/09/transylvania-4.html), Romania

 

Dungeon cell - [Fort Ricasoli](http://www.flickr.com/photos/william_attard_mccarthy/4714044947/), Malta 

 

Denerim Palace Garden - [Lambeth Palace](http://rowanwilliams.archbishopofcanterbury.org/gallery.php/71/lambeth-palace-garden), London, U.K.

 

[Juvenile foxes](http://www.turtlehurtled.com/baby-animal-names-vol-2/)

 

Denerim Palace Duck Pond - [Thealby Hall Duck Pond](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Thealby_Hall_Duck_Pond_-_geograph.org.uk_-_10800.jpg), U.K.

 

Denerim Market Square - [Bourbon-Lancy](http://www.tripadvisor.jp/LocationPhotos-g616092-d1115080-w2-Hotel_La_Tourelle_Du_Beffroi-Bourbon_Lancy_Saone_et_Loire_Burgundy.html#36609085), France

 

Wonders of Thedas - Antique shop, [Bourbon-Lancy](http://www.flickr.com/photos/happyrocks/6176085328/lightbox/), France

 

 

 


	3. Teyrnir of Highever

 

_**The Teyrnir of Highever**_  - a collection of places in the western Coastlands that were featured in Book One of my story.

_During the Black Age, Highever became a teyrnir almost by default after Haelia Cousland battled, and defeated, the werewolf threat encroaching upon the land._

_In the present, Highever is one of only two teyrnirs, the other being Gwaren, granting the Cousland family power and influence second only to the King._

~ From the Highever wiki page

 

Barr na Drisieg - [Aughnanure Castle](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/15536879), Ireland

 

Sea lion cave - Sea Lion Caves, Oregon (my photo)

 

Standing stones - Castlerigg Stone Circle, Cumbria, U.K. (my photo)

 

Highever - [Cambrian Mountains](http://www.nonantymochwindfarm.co.uk/photos-of-nant-y-moch-cambrian-mountains.html), Wales

 

Waterfall - [Sgwd Gwladys](http://wildwelshswims.blogspot.com/2010/09/new-blood.html) in Brecon Beacons National Park, Wales

 

Woods near Highever - Ancient [Woodlands](http://senseup.wordpress.com/2008/11/02/serious-monday-uks-ancient-woodlands-under-threat/) in [Britain](http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/173045)

 

[Badger  
](http://www.cutestpaw.com/images/badger/)

 

 

 

Sarim's Point - [Gullane Beach](http://scottishhorizons.photoshelter.com/image/I0000gik7lqKd5JA)*, Scotland.

 

*I used to live literally across the street from this beach; I miss it so much.

 


	4. Loghain's Voyage Across Thedas - Part One of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locations visited by Loghain Mac Tir while he searched for King Maric between 9:25 and 9:27 Dragon.

 

_We are only on land in a town perhaps once a month. The rest of the time, we spend out at sea, or sailing close to the coast, looking for any sign Maric's ship might have passed nearby. We often take a small boat into shore, to search some of the more remote areas where there aren't many people. I have seen some beautiful and amazing things: lightning storms that lit up the night, and breaching whales, and tiny islands populated by birds and wildlife the likes of which I have never seen in Ferelden, and sunsets that have taken my breath away. But still no sign of Maric. A few days ago, I did see something that made me think of you. Well, I often see things that make me think of you, things I wish you were here to see, as well. And to be honest, just looking out at the waves often makes me think of you. But this in particular was something I knew you would have loved._

_It was a turtle. We were out in the middle of the ocean, and there was a turtle. Its back was very dark, with deep ridges, and it swam right at the surface, its head poking out of the water to stare at the boat as we sailed past. The most amazing thing about it, though, was its size; it was at least as big as a horse cart. I am not exaggerating. Just think of a cart you would use for hauling hay or bringing goods to market? You would not be able to fit this turtle inside. It was incredible._

~ Correspondence from Loghain Mac Tir to Rhianna Cousland, 9:26 Dragon

 

The _Angharad_ : Hand-built replica caravel (and all-around gorgeous ship), the _[Notorious](http://www.flickr.com/photos/cannondigital/6759946045/), _[x](http://www.shipspotting.com/gallery/photo.php?lid=1864918)

 

One of Rhianna's messenger birds: [Buller's Albatross](http://www.flickr.com/photos/bwhylie/3473295664/)

 

Loghain's berth on the _Angharad_ : [interior of the _Notorious_](http://www.heraldsun.com.au/news/photos/photos-e6frf94x-1226248858282?page=4)

__

 The _Notorious_

 

Jader, Orlais: [Yvoire](http://www.flickr.com/photos/gustavius/7107737299/), France

 

[Leatherback turtle](http://www.flickr.com/photos/masseea/4841626618/)

 

Antiva City, Antiva: [Porto Venere](http://www.flickr.com/photos/mosaic24/7118199097/), Italy, [x](http://www.flickr.com/photos/koen_photos/7172908683/)

 

Porto Venere, Italy

 

Island off the coast of Rivain: [Nosy Be](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rietje/695231410/), Madagascar

Confession time: I am so madly in love with the  _Notorious_ , it's not even funny. She is so incredibly gorgeous.


	5. Loghain's Voyage Across Thedas - Part Two of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More locations visited by Loghain Mac Tir while he searched for King Maric between 9:25 and 9:27 Dragon.

 

_For three months we have searched the archipelago, and found no additional clues as to Maric's whereabouts. After finding the amulet, I have great hope he is still alive. If we do not find him in Seheron, however, I am not sure where to look next._

_I think you would enjoy the area we are now sailing. The weather is nothing like it is in Ferelden. It is hot all the time. Not just warm, but hot. Most of the crew (myself included) have taken to going shirtless much of the day, as it's too warm to wear excess clothing._

_Not to imply you would enjoy watching a bunch of shirtless sailors. What I am sure you would enjoy are the birds._

_So many different birds, in brilliant colors. Not so much out over the water, but whenever we stop to scout around on the islands, we see and hear huge flocks of them. Most are roughly the size of merlins, although some varieties are smaller, and some are much, much larger. The captain says they're called "parrots," and they have huge curved beaks, and four toes, two of which point to the front, and two of which point to the rear, and they squawk in the loudest, most raucous voices imaginable._

_My favorites are rather small, about the size of a song thrush, but with amazing colors: emerald green and bright blue and red and yellow. There are huge flocks chattering at us wherever we go. I may try and capture one and bring it back for you. Some of the sailors say they can be taught to talk - actually talk, like people do. Of course you don't require anything of the sort in order to communicate, but it's certainly an interesting possibility._

~ Correspondence from Loghain Mac Tir to Rhianna Cousland, 9:27 Dragon

 

Seere, Rivain: [Fes](http://www.talkativeman.com/img/Medina_Inner_City_of_Fez.jpg), Morocco

 

The  _Angharad_ : [the Notorious](http://scienceillustrated.com.au/blog/in-the-mag/vintage/the-mahogany-ship/), under lateen-rigged sails

 

Tavern sign in Alam, Seheron: [The Ship and Turtle](http://www.flickr.com/photos/shelburnemuseum/8475620651/in/photostream/)

 

Bowriding [common dolphin](http://www.flickr.com/photos/wakeupthegiant/2706427269/in/photostream/)

 

 

Minrathous, Tevinter: [Hagia Sophia](http://powertripberkeley.com/wp-content/uploads/hagia-sophia-constantinople-architectureart-history-ch-8---byzantine-art-and-architecture-dgphaptx.jpg), Istanbul, Turkey

 

The wreck of the  _Demelza_ : [the  _Kaffir_](http://www.flickr.com/photos/23804718@N08/5254594955), Ayr, Scotland

 

Seheron: [Praja Piscina](http://www.flickr.com/photos/moodyworld/2238969081/in/photostream/), São Tomé

 

[Rainbow Lorikeets](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rosieruffles/5213295594/)

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rosieruffles/5213295594/)

[The _Angharad_ at sea: ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rosieruffles/5213295594/) [the  _Notorious_](https://www.facebook.com/timhenshallphotography)

 


	6. Val Royeaux

 

**_Val Royeaux - Paris, France_ **

****

_Val Royeaux is the capital of Orlais, and home to the Chantry of Andraste. It lies on the northern coast of the far inland tip of the Waking Sea. It is one of the largest cities of Thedas._

_The seat of the Divine is situated at the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux. There, the Chantry performs a ritual where the entire Chant of Light is sung, a process thought to take about a fortnight to complete. From the White Spire, the Knight-Vigilant of the templars directs the Order._

_Val Royeaux is home to the University of Orlais, a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas with the best education money can buy. It is a relatively modern institution whose liberal-minded professors have already clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes._

_Val Royeaux is also where aging templars retire to when they can no longer adequately perform their services due to mental deterioration caused by long-term lyrium dependency._

_The Alienage of Val Royeaux is the most populated and dilapidated in Thedas, with over ten thousand elves living in an area roughly equivalent in size to the market in Denerim._

~ Adapted from the Val Royeaux wiki page

 

Val Royeaux Palace: [Versailles](http://www.versailles3d.com/en/over-the-centuries/xxie/2005-2007.html)

 

Val Royeaux Cathedral: [Notre Dame de Paris](http://www.flickr.com/photos/in-hindsight/5827433773/in/photostream/)

 

 

Andraste, Val Royeaux Grand Cathedral: [Joan of Arc](http://www.etsy.com/listing/67577186/joan-of-arc-fine-art-photograph-of?ref=shop_home_active), St. Peter's Episcopal Church, Albany, NY

 

Université d'Orlais: [Muséum national d'Histoire naturelle](http://www.flickr.com/photos/rsoares/2529746258/)

 

Val Royeaux Palace gardens: [Versailles](http://www.malibutimes.com/blogs/article_3947ee12-5ec2-11e3-9e5f-001a4bcf887a.html?mode=image&photo=0)

 

[Gargoyle](http://www.flickr.com/photos/83646071@N00/4152120401/in/photostream/)

 

Empress Celene's private quarters: [The Salon de Mercure, Versailles](http://meganreneemarks.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/img_3135.jpg)

 

Windmill: [Open Air Museum](http://www.dpchallenge.com/image.php?IMAGE_ID=102973), Belgium

 

Val Royeaux market district: [Le Poulbot](http://www.visitmontmartre.fr/restaurants/le-poulbot)

 

Conservatory: [Woodstock Tea Room](http://www.flickr.com/photos/tatchie/4837286828/in/photolist-8nsmR3-8npo1M-8npk6t-7ZC8RL/), Ireland


	7. West Hill

 

_West Hill is a Fereldan fortress once used as a look-out point against marauding corsairs. It is located on the northern coast of the Waking Sea._

_When the threat of corsairs began to fade, it was partially abandoned and many of its watchtowers remain unmanned to this day. While West Hill is capable of holding thousands of people, it is usually only manned by a few hundred. Mostly abandoned, a majority of_ _the fortress has been converted to storage. Many passages are long forgotten, dusty and dark, and anyone who wa_ _nders into them stands the risk of becoming los_ _t inside. The fortress is also considered by many to be haunted._

~ From the [West Hill wiki page](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/West_Hill)

 

Fortress of West Hill: [Bamburgh Castle](http://www.castlesandmanorhouses.com/page.php?key=Bamburgh%20Castle), U.K.

 

Portcullis: [Cahir Castle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cahir_Castle_Portcullis_by_Kevin_King.jpg), Ireland

 

Fortress interior: [Bamburgh Castle](http://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g504035-d261433-Reviews-Bamburgh_Castle-Bamburgh_Northumberland_England.html), [x](http://mydreamcanvas.blogspot.com/2013/03/bamburgh-castle-fairytale-come-true.html), [x](http://uk-mindthegap.blogspot.com/2011/01/one-by-sea.html%20), [x](http://www.flickr.com/photos/avisonensemble/4717391320/)

 

 

 

 

Stone staircase: [Blarney Castle](https://meganreneemarks.wordpress.com/2012/09/30/the-blarney-stone/comment-page-1/), Ireland

 

Dungeon tunnel: [Edinburgh vaults](http://www.mercattours.com/assets/gallery/large/HV3.jpg%20), Scotland

 

Exterior stairs: [Bamburgh Castle](http://uk-mindthegap.blogspot.com/2011/01/one-by-sea.html)

 

 

 


	8. Lake Calenhad and Kinloch Hold

_The Circle Tower, officially named Kinloch Hold, is Ferelden's regional headquarters for the Circle of Magi, located on Lake Calenhad and accessed by its docks. As per Chantry and local law, human and city elf citizens of Ferelden with magical potential are brought here to be instructed in the legally-approved Schools of Magic, and (ideally) trained to resist demons (who seek especially to possess living mages)._

_Apprentices and the majority of the Circle's impressive library are housed on the first floor, while full mages live on the second floor, which also contains the stockrooms, enchanters' laboratories, the Chantry, and more libraries. The third floor consists mostly of meeting rooms assembly spaces, as well as a few personal quarters, presumably for the senior enchanters. The Templars live and train on the fourth floor, while the pinnacle of the tower, accessible only from the Templar Quarters, contains the Harrowing Chamber. Each floor is dozens of feet high. The tower also features a secure basement, which houses the Repository, a vault for dangerous artifacts, and, prior to a fiasco in 9:30 Dragon, the phylacteries of apprentices._

_A small trading hamlet has developed on the shore facilitate trade and to maintain a ferry to the tower, which was originally reached by a massive bridge (now in ruins). Visitors are few and far between, however, as most come either to learn magic or to warily watch over those who do._

~ From the [Circle Tower ](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Circle_Tower)wiki page

Lake Calenhad and the Frostback Mountains: [Lake Herbert](http://www.flickr.com/photos/solidstate10/10945130783/), Banff, Canada

 

Lake Calenhad Dock: [Lake Bled](http://www.flickr.com/photos/johnessl/5510267766/), Slovenia

 

The Spoiled Princess: [Medieval Tavern](http://www.wallpapervortex.com/wallpaper-39041_indoor_medieval_tavern.html#.UtZnRmRDtoU) 

 

Kinloch Hold: [Old Chicago Water Tower](http://www.historicmapworks.com/Buildings/index.php?state=IL&city=Chicago&id=12127), U.S.A.

 

Andraste: [Sad woman statue](http://vampress-stock.deviantart.com/art/Closeup-Sad-Woman-Statue-2-112079378)

 

Circle Tower Library: [Melk](http://mediumaevum.tumblr.com/post/26551666636/impressive-library-of-melk-abbey-with) [Abbey](http://loveisspeed.blogspot.com/2012/07/melk-abbey-sanctuaryit-is-located-above.html), Austria

 

 Melk Abbey

 

Phylactery Chamber: [Buda Castle](http://www.flickr.com/photos/zoltlevay/9729186292/in/photostream/), Hungary

 

Catacombs - [Catacomb food storage](http://www.flickr.com/photos/doughogan/2470294215/in/photostream/)


	9. Lothering

 

_In ancient times, Lothering was little more than a trading post that served the fortress of Ostagar to the south. Nowadays, it is larger, serving Redcliffe and the community of merchants and surface dwarves near Orzammar. Its location on the North Road gives it strategic value, so control of Lothering has historically been a matter of contention between the Southern Bannorn and the South Reach Arling. King Calenhad himself stepped in and awarded the town to South Reach in the Exalted Age, which has largely ended the feud, or at least the appearance of it._

—From [In Pursuit of Knowledge](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Lothering): The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi

 

Lothering: [Lautrec](http://www.southfrance.com/photo-of-week/2007/oct14a.html), France  
  


Refugee Camp: [Medieval](http://www.flickr.com/photos/woodsta/30295895/) [reenactments](http://www.flickr.com/photos/8765199@N07/9138089559/)  
  


Medieval reenactment

 

Lothering village: [Rochefort en Terre](http://www.minube.com/fotos/rincon/480231/3786441), [x](http://jetraine.canalblog.com/archives/2011/10/03/22208595.html), [x](http://www.brittanytourism.com/discover-brittany/hidden-gems/rochefort-en-terre)  
  


Footbridge: [Malmsmead Bridge](http://www.flickr.com/photos/jurassic_john/3450525265/in/photostream/), Somerset, U.K.

 

Rochefort en Terre

 

Rochefort en Terre

 

Lothering Chantry: [St. Michael the Archangel](http://www.nottsopenchurches.org.uk/tourism.php_files/W_Retford_interior%20\(St%20Michael\)%20w1000.jpg), Retford, U.K.

 

Lothering windmill: [Lautrec](http://www.hellomagazine.com/imagenes/travel/201011184525/france/most-beautiful/villages/0-13-594/a_Lautre-a.jpg), France

 


	10. Ostagar

 

_Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds watching for any signs of invasion by the barbarians known today as the Chasind wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be by-passed to reach the fertile lowlands to the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the wilders to attack because of its naturally defensible position._

_Like most imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter’s collapse during the first Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern Ferelden nation, fell to ruin completely._

_It has remained unmanned for four centuries, though most of the walls still stand—as does the tall Tower of Ishal, named after the great archon that ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Imperium that created it._

—From [Ferelden: Folklore and History](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Ostagar), by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar

 

Ostagar: [Holyrood Abbey](http://www.flickr.com/photos/74880469@N06/7691853766/in/photostream/), Edinburgh, Scotland [x](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Holyrood_Abbey_07.jpg), [x](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/)

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/)

[Medieval tent](http://www.flickr.com/photos/8765199@N07/9140399578/)

 

Holyrood Abbey

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/)

[Crows cage: ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/) [Corciano, Italy](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/)

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lightanddark/3938570404/)

Tower of Ishal: [Hadlow Tower](http://peterjeffree.com/hadlow-tower/), U.K.

 

[Dragon statue, Holyrood Abbey](http://www.flickr.com/photos/anantraut/10858119446/)

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/anantraut/10858119446/)

[Old te](http://www.flickr.com/photos/8765199@N07/9140399578/) [mple: ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/8765199@N07/9140399578/) [Holyrood Abbey](http://www.flickr.com/photos/nina-lee/3102278553/)

 

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/nina-lee/3102278553/)

[Joining chalice](http://www.flickr.com/photos/spiderbrigade/2245785692/)

 

Holyrood Abbey


	11. Korcari Wilds

__

 

_The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forest and swamp, the extent of which is not truly known. Its native Chasind Wilders tell of a wasteland of snow and ice further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians. Most northerners believe little of what the Chasind have to say. The Wilds are also home to Flemeth, the legendary "Witch of the Wilds", and her daughters._

_Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, as well as any Chasind. A Chasind mother was outraged upon finding her sons dead at the soldiers' blades - one of which she stabbed into her own heart. A great mist seeped forth from this mortal wound and spread throughout the Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever._

~ From the [Korcari Wilds](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Korcari_Wilds) wiki page

 

Korcari Wilds: [Honey Island Swamp](http://www.thecryptocrew.com/2012/11/louisiana-wookie.html), Louisiana, USA

 

[Wolves](http://www.firstpeople.us/wolf-photographs/wolves-051.html)

 

[ ](http://www.firstpeople.us/wolf-photographs/wolves-051.html)

Andraste's Grace: [white hibiscus](http://www.flickr.com/photos/txfireguy/4107735299/)

 

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/txfireguy/4107735299/)

[Barred Owl](http://imgfave.com/view/1992052)

 

Chasind rowboat: [Cypress Gardens](http://www.sciway.net/sc-photo-contest.html), South Carolina, USA

 

[Western swamp turtle](http://www.arkive.org/western-swamp-turtle/pseudemydura-umbrina/photos.html)

 

[Water lily](http://www.thephotoforum.com/forum/nature-wildlife/164142-land-trembling-earth-okefenokee-okefenok.html)

 

[Red-belled water snake](http://fineartamerica.com/featured/congaree-swamp-snake-suzanne-gaff.html)

 

Alamarri ruin: [Cypress Gardens](http://travel-photos.curiouscatblog.net/category/state-park/)

 

 

 


	12. Rainesfere

 

_**Rainesfere - Bodiam Castle and Robertsbridge** _

_Rainesfere [is] a tiny province of Redcliffe’s squeezed between the Frostback Mountains and Lake Calenhad._  

~ From the Codex “On Bann Teagan Guerrin”

 

Rainesfere Castle: [Bodiam ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bodiam-castle-10My8-1197.jpg)[Castle](http://www.sawallpapers.com/gallery/546/bodiam-castle-wallpapers-gallery.aspx), East Sussex, U.K.

 

Rainesfere: [Robertsbridge](http://www.geolocation.ws/v/W/File%3ARosebank%20Cottage%2C%20High%20Street%2C%20Robertsbridge%2C%20East%20Sussex%20-%20geograph.org.uk%20-%201315573.jpg/-/en) in [East ](http://www.freemanforman.co.uk/forsaleoffice/robertsbridge/587/)[Sussex](http://robertsbridge.east-sussex.co.uk/directory/1107/robertsbridgeorg/), [U.K.](http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/785622)

 

 

 

[Oast House](http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/785622), Robertsbridge, East Sussex

 

Rainesfere Chantry: [St. Giles Church](http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/354556), Bodiam

 


	13. Gherlen's Pass

 

_The Frostback Mountains form Ferelden's natural western border with Orlais. Gherlen's Pass, which leads to Orlais, is the only Frostback passage safe for year-round travel._

~ adapted from the [Frostback Mountain](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Frostback_Mountains) Wiki page

 

Gherlen's Pass: The [Lairig Ghru](http://www.walkhighlands.co.uk/cairngorms/lairig-ghru.shtml), [Cairngorm Mountains](http://brame.photoshelter.com/image/I00002210lqdmXtE), Scotland, [x](http://rothieblog.net/2013/09/10/the-lairig-ghru/), [x](http://www.walkhighlands.co.uk/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=12545), [x](http://www.walkhighlands.co.uk/cairngorms/derry-lodge.shtml)

 

Lairig Ghru

 

[Golden eagle](http://www.walldug.com/wallpaper/161406-golden-eagle-flying-wallpaper.html)

 

Lairig Ghru

 

Lairig Ghru

 

Ptarmigan's Rest: derelict [Derry Lodge](http://www.walkhighlands.co.uk/cairngorms/lairig-an-laoigh.shtml)

 

[Ptarmigan's](http://www.imagekind.com/Ptarmigan-art?IMID=27d15246-e950-437b-a49c-59b421e87827) [Rest](http://colonialamericansigncompany.com/tavern.html?cPath=23)

 

Lairig Ghru

 

Fort Gherlen:  the [Genoese Fortress](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/95418366) in Sudak, Ukraine

 

Note: The Cairngorms, and the Lairig Ghru in particular, are one of my favorite places in the whole world. One of my favorite childhood stories, "The Haunted Mountain" takes place in the Cairngorms, and as an adult, I had the good fortune to visit the area. It is gorgeous, and an ideal, magical location for one of my Ferelden place claims. 


	14. The Fade

 

 

_**The Fade** _

 

_The study of the Fade is as old as humankind. For so long as men have dreamed, we have walked its twisting paths, sometimes catching a glimpse of the city at its heart. Always as close as our own thoughts, but impossibly separated from our world._

_The Tevinter Imperium once spent vast fortunes of gold, lyrium, and human slaves in an effort to map the terrain of the Fade, an ultimately futile endeavor. Although portions of it belong to powerful spirits, all of the Fade is in constant flux. The Imperium succeeded in finding the disparate and ever-shifting realms of a dozen demon lords, as well as cataloging a few hundred types of spirits, before they were forced to abandon the project._

_The relationship of dreamers to the Fade is complex. Even when entering the Fade through the use of lyrium, mortals are not able to control or affect it. The spirits who dwell there, however, can, and as the Chantry teaches us, the great flaw of the spirits is that they have neither imagination nor ambition. They create what they see through their sleeping visitors, building elaborate copies of our cities, people, and events, which, like the reflections in a mirror, ultimately lack context or life of their own. Even the most powerful demons merely plagiarize the worst thoughts and fears of mortals, and build their realms with no other ambition than to taste life._

—From [Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Culture](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Fade), by First Enchanter Josephus.

 

[Bristlecone pine](http://www.marcadamus.com/photo/rider-of-the-tempest/) , California

 

[Sossusvlei](http://www.shutterstock.com/pic-130508495/stock-photo-landscape-from-sossusvlei-namibia.html?src=rhJ1DBNmN-9CiU0zIbmE2g-1-70), Namibia

 

[Lone tree](http://www.lostateminor.com/2013/07/04/surreal-photography-by-george-christakis/)

 

[ ](http://www.lostateminor.com/2013/07/04/surreal-photography-by-george-christakis/)

[ The Grand Canyon, Arizona ](http://www.bretwebsterimages.com/)

 

[Gothic gate](http://www.etsy.com/listing/154989990/gothic-gate-architecture-photography?ref=market)

 

[Arid landscape](http://74news.blogspot.com/p/photography.html)

 

Lyrium: [calcite](http://www.allthepages.org/archives/2005/01/friday-glow-blogging-calcite-crystal/) under long-wave UV light, Florida

 

[The Notorious](http://www.redbubble.com/people/taipanno1/works/8493807-notorious-no2?c=52306-hdr&ref=work_carousel_work_collection_2)

 

[Tintern Abbey](https://www.flickr.com/photos/35471453@N03/3285204877/in/set-72157623931521270), Wales


End file.
